Issues
by I don't do damseling
Summary: Max is a schizophrenic. When she is put in an insane asylum she meets a group of people. What will happen? Who will die? FAX
1. Support groups

**I own nothing**

Max pov

I took a deep breathe. This wouldn't be so hard. Right?

"My name is Max," I said uncertainly and had a response of "Hi Max"

"There is a voice in my head that tells me what to do and I am very claustrophobic" I hated this whole support group thing. Couldn't I just go back to my room?

"Thank you Max you may sit down now." Dr. Smiley Face told me. His real name was Jeb but he seemed to smile at all of our problems as if he finds them amusing.

I sat down and the boy next to me stood up. He was taller than me by a couple of inches, had strawberry blonde hair, and pale blue unfocused eyes.

"My name is Iggy," he said

"Hi Iggy," me and the other four kids responded.

"I'm a pyro… and I blew up my school" he said

I felt a smile appear on my face "that is SO cool!"

He just shrugged sitting down. The next person to stand up was a girl who looked really young. Maybe seven at the oldest. "my name is Angel" she said. "I don't think there is anything wrong with me" she shrugged sitting down.

I have to feel bad for her. Her family probably just put her in here cause they got bored of her.

Next a boy about my age stood up he had his eyes narrowed and wore all black. I knew what he was immediately. "my name is Fang" he said and with that he ran from the room doing several summersaults on the way out.

Mr. Smiley Face just stared after him with wide eyes. I just laughed.

"Hey! Wait up Fang!" Iggy yelled running into a wall while trying to go after him.

Angel stood up walking over to a boy who looked a lot like her. I heard her call him Gazzy. What a weird name…

I got up and left the room. _go try and eat some jell-o with some chop sticks_ my voice told me. I wasn't in the mood so I just went to my room


	2. I know what you are

**When I came up with the idea of this story I was in my German class. I actually yelled YES! And the whole class stared at me. My teacher made me explain what was going on in my head to the whole class. Of course I didn't tell them about it. What did I tell them you may ask. Well let's just say that they won't forget who I am for a while.**

**Can anyone guess what Fang is?**

**I don't own anything**

**I slowly out of my room bored out of my mind. For a hospital it sure is boring. The other hospitals I've been to always had wheelchairs or golf carts I could run off with and ride around.**

**I started to skip as soon as I saw Fang. (there was a strict no running rule) He was doing more summersaults but this time he did them with a purpose! It was so amazing!**

"**FANG!" I yelled still skipping. He looked at me and pulled his shirt up to his face whispering thing.**

**Suddenly out of no where a person was tackling my pinning me to the ground. So I screamed.**

**The guy on top of me had blonde hair blue eyes and wait a minute… "GAZZY! Get off of Max!" I heard a familiar voice say.**

"**Angel help! I'm being attacked by a crazy person!" I yelled**

" **Gazzy! Bad boy! Bad! Max is our friend." Angel said **

"**but Fang told me that she's a threat" Gazzy said glaring at me.**

"**She's not." Angel said pulling Gazzy off of me**

"**oh." Gazzy said getting up "sorry Max"**

"**it's ok…" I'd have to keep an eye on him if I wanted to survive in this place.**

**I got up dusting myself off and walking towards Fang motioning for him to follows me. He did.**

**I walked out into the recreation area and stood in a corner facing away from Fang. "I know what you are" I said.**

"**what? Say it… out loud!" he replied sounding somewhat angry**

**I took a deep breath and turned around to look at him "ninja" I said.**

"**are you scared?" he said looking deeply into my eyes**

"**no…ok just a little bit" I replied pinching my fingers to show him how scared I was**

"**you should be scared.. VERY scared" he said taking a step back "as if you can out dance me!" he started doing the worm. "as if you can out climb me!" he began climbing the fence behind me.**

"**as if you can out fall me!" and with that he fell off the fence.**


	3. adding drama

I stared at Fang's limp body at my feet. He had a large bleeding gash at the side of his head. I felt my head get fuzzy at the sight of his blood

I didn't want to deal with a bleeding kid so I did what any un-logical person would do. I ran away.

I knew someone would call for help..at least I hoped someone would. When I got to my room I layed down on my bed deciding what to do next.

After about ten minutes there was a knock at me door. I got up and went to answer it just to see Dr. Smiley-face himself. I frowned and slammed the door shut.

"MAXIMUM!" I heard him yell through the door

"what?" I whined back at him. Just the presence of him made me anxious.

"Fang wants you. He says you threw him off a fence"

My eyes widened. I did not throw him off a fence! He jumped off the fence. "I did not throw him off a fence!" I yelled at him.

" I do not care just go see him. He's in the nurses quarters" he said

" No he's not!" I yelled "a nurse wouldn't fit on a quarter! Let alone him AND a nurse!"

I heard a sigh from outside the door and footsteps walking away. I knew what he meant by the nurses quarters. She was plotting against me and she was bribing Fang to lie about me!

I didn't want to stay in my room so I decided to walk down to the nurse area and looked in the window.

Once I decided it was safe to go in I walked in and sat on a chair staring at Fang. He was laying on one of the bed things that were covered in paper.

"Fang?" I asked somewhat worried about him.

"What?" he moaned

" Stay strong ok, buddy? Don't let Lissa bribe you,"

He looked really confused. Man he's good. I bet it's all an act. He knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"What the heck are you talking about Max?" he asked

"You know what." I replied

"no. I honestly don't." he said

I sighed. "never mind."

"oh…ok"

I stared at him wondering if he even remembered what happened. "so are you even a ninja?" I asked

He stared at my and started laughing "of course I'm not a ninja! What do you think I am? A mental person?"

I stared at him in surprise before deciding I needed to add some drama to this situation. I started thinking about Jeremy. My dead friend who my parents claimed wasn't real, (he was just invisible ok!) and started crying.

Fang looked surprised for a moment "are you ok?" he asked.

I shook my head and ran out of the room. Once I got to the cafeteria I grinned and sat down and drank a juice box satisfied with today's work.


	4. New friends

When I woke up the next morning I thought about what Fang said and suddenly was very insulted. He said he wasn't some crazy person.

I knew I am a crazy person. I sighed and sat up and got dressed and walked out of my room to get something to eat.

Today's breakfast was waffles and sausage. I sat next to Angel and Iggy and tried not to make any eye contact with Fang.

I could feel him staring at me the whole time and sunk down in my chair feeling uncomfortable.

When I finished I got up and ran to my room to dress up. I pulled on a long pink dress and fairy wings and grabbed my blue hairbrush for a wand and ran into the hallway hearing yelling.

A girl with chocolate colored skin stood in front of my door yelling at.. no one.. no one was there.

I shrugged her friend must be like Jeremy. I smiled at her. "Hello!"

She looked at me surprised then smiled. "Hi! I'm Nudge, you must be Max, right? Max is a boy name isn't unless your name is Maxine or something like that.."

I grinned. I like her! "My real name is Maximum. But I go by Max." I motioned to where she was yelling. "Whose this?"

She sighed looking back at the person that I was starting to see. "This is Crystal. She's my best friend but she stole my ice cream this morning.

I saw Crystal and smiles at her. She had thick blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a short pink dress and looked to be about Nudge's age. "Hi Crystal!" I said smiling at her.

She waved back at me. I looked over at Nudge. "We should go play a game!" I said waving my wand at her. She nodded eagerly at me and we ran off to the meeting room to play.


	5. Princess Max and Sir Fangles

I twirled around happily as we got into the meeting room. All of the chairs had been put away and the room was just open space.

Nudge and Crystal laughed doing the same. I ran over to the door to the room and closed it. "OK." I said grinning. "Let's pretend that I'm the princess fairy and you're my maid that's my best friend and Crystal is my sister!"

Nudge nodded happily. "Ok! If Angel or Gazzy come in they can play too, right?"

I thought for a moment. "I suppose so..." I grinned realizing that if Fang came he could be my prince!

I skipped around the room casting spells on different objects. Nudge followed me making sure I wouldn't get in trouble with my father the Evil King Smiley Face.

Thanks to Nudge I was saved and was never tickled to death. About 30 minutes into our game the doorknob started to turn so I quickly turned off the lights and hid behind a stack of chair.

Nudge and Crystal followed me quickly. The door slowly opened and I saw a tall figure walk in.

Deciding that this could be part of the game I jumped up yelling. "Back you evil monster!" And proceeded to tackle the person.

Much to me and Crystal's surprise the tall person was Iggy. He was screaming from under me and wriggled away from me. "Get away! I will not be vanquished by a lowly creature like you!"

I felt my jaw drop in shock and jumped back onto him. "I am not lowly! I am almost as tall as you!" I yelled.

We rolled around on the floor for several minutes before 3 more people walked in.

I was then pulled off of Iggy and forced to sit on one of the stack of chairs. Nudge sat at the bottom of the stack. "My I get you anything dear princess?" Nudge asked looking up at me.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "Send the Evil Pyro to the dungeon of chairs!" I watched as Gazzy and Angel dragged Iggy into a squared in area of chairs that Fang had made.

I grinned triumphantly. Iggy sat in the middle of the chairs crossing his arms looking grumpy.

Fang walked over and got down on one knee. He was about to say something but I just shook my head at him. "No Sir Fangles. We have only known each other for several days and it would be severely inappropriate to get married now."

Fang stared up at me confused. "I only brought dire knews about The Evil Pyro dear Princess. I do not wish to become a king anytime soon."

I pouted not liking his true reason for being on one knee. "Very well." I said. "What is the news?"

Fang looked up at me worry in his eyes. "The Evil Pyro has an army of erasers."

My jaw dropped and when I looked over, sure enough. Iggy was lining up erasers along the ground. They weren't just any erasers either. They were animal shaped erasers.

I felt my face pale and I fell off my stack of chairs and landed right in Sir Fangle's arms.


End file.
